


Mirror Magicians

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Mirror Magicians

Mirror Magicians 

Under a timeless web of words full moon woven,  
I crossed my stars with yours, and built a mighty magic,  
Thrice more than pentangle,  
To hold the ageless moment. 

> And then I looked again to see  
The nucleus of some unreckoned transuranic elemental  
Flickering in fire and air. 

Witch from ancient years,  
Wizard of secrets yet to come,  
And we reflect each other's soul. 

Within the scope of gravitational attraction  
That squares and quarters distances,  
And feeds the parabolic function  
Of our integral differences  
Lies the fusion of our words  
Sound waves upon the shores of minds. 

> Perhaps there is an alchemy of understanding  
Beyond this frame of figures,  
A spell which shapes the world. 

Mapmaker of consensual revelation,  
Left handed seeker after random patterns,  
And we reflect each other's core. 

May 15, 1979


End file.
